A.J. Styles/Event history
The following is a list of events that A.J. Styles has participated in. 2000 2001 2002 *January 26 - WWF Metal: The Hurricane pinned AJ Styles 2003 2004 *June 2 - TNA weekly pay-per-view at the TNA Asylum in Nashville: Jeff Jarrett defeated Ron Killings, AJ Styles, Raven and Chris Harris in a King of the Mountain match to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship 2005 *August 14 - Sacrifice at the TNA iMPACT! Zone in Orlando: Samoa Joe defeated AJ Styles to win the TNA Super X Cup *September 11 - Unbreakable at the TNA iMPACT! Zone in Orlando: AJ Styles pinned TNA X Division Champion Christopher Daniels to win the championship in a three-way match that also featured Samoa Joe *October 23 - Bound for Glory at the TNA iMPACT! Zone in Orlando: TNA X Division Champion AJ Styles defeated Christopher Daniels in a 30-minute ironman match to retain the championship *October 23 - Bound for Glory at the TNA iMPACT! Zone in Orlando: Rhino won a #1 contenders gauntlet match against Ron Killings, Sabu, Lance Hoyt, Kip James, Jeff Hardy, Monty Brown, Samoa Joe and Abyss *November 13 - Genesis at the TNA iMPACT! Zone in Orlando: TNA X Division Champion AJ Styles defeated Petey Williams to retain the championship *December 11 - Turning Point at the TNA iMPACT! Zone in Orlando: Samoa Joe defeated TNA X Division Champion AJ Styles to win the championship 2006 *January 15 - Final Resolution at the TNA iMPACT! Zone in Orlando: AJ Styles pinned Hiroshi Tanahashi *April 23 - Lockdown at the TNA iMPACT! Zone in Orlando: Sting's Warriors (Sting, AJ Styles, Rhino & Ron Killings) defeated Jarrett's Army (Jeff Jarrett, Scott Steiner, James Storm & Chris Harris) in a Lethal Lockdown Match when Harris submitted to Sting's Scorpion Deathlock 2007 *April 12 - TNA Impact! at the TNA iMPACT! Zone in Orlando: Samoa Joe pinned AJ Styles after interference from Jeff Jarrett *April 15 - Lockdown at the Family Arena in St. Charles, MO: Team Angle (Kurt Angle, Jeff Jarrett, Samoa Joe, Sting & Rhino) defeated Team Cage (Christian Cage, AJ Styles, Scott Steiner, Abyss & Tomko when Sting pinned Abyss 2008 *May 11 - Sacrifice at the TNA iMPACT! Zone in Orlando: AJ Styles & Super Eric defeated Awesome Kong & BG James *May 11 - Sacrifice at the TNA iMPACT! Zone in Orlando: Latin American Exchange (Homicide & Hernandez) defeated AJ Styles & Super Eric 2009 *November 15 - TNA Turning Point at the TNA iMPACT! Zone in Orlando: TNA World Heavyweight Champion AJ Styles defeated Christopher Daniels and Samoa Joe in a three-way match to retain the title 2010 *January 4 - TNA Impact! at the TNA iMPACT! Zone in Orlando: TNA World Heavyweight Champion AJ Styles defeated Kurt Angle to retain the title *January 17 - TNA Genesis at the TNA iMPACT! Zone in Orlando: TNA World Heavyweight Champion AJ Styles defeated Kurt Angle to retain the title *January 19 - TNA Impact! at the TNA iMPACT! Zone in Orlando: D'Angelo Dinero pinned TNA World Heavyweight Champion AJ Styles (w/Ric Flair) in a non-title match External links *A.J.Styles Profile at Pro Fight DB Category:Wrestler event history